REVENGE!
by ygirl87
Summary: Dell is getting revenge on Haku, and Haku is getting revenge on Dell. Let's just hope nobody gets hurt or pulled into their schemes... Maybe a bit OOC :/
1. Pokey!

Hey hey hey I know I've been out a while, more like most of the year. Only writing quick little one shots here and there. I so sowwies can chu ever forgives me? Most of the stories I shall be submitting shall haves this greeting, until the world knows how guilty I feel. D:

On another note this particular section of the vocaloid fanfiction does not have a lot of stories. Much to many people's disappointment. Mine including, because I mean HakuxDell is totally epic! I dun know a lot about them sadly, but I can still try! I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Man I really hate these :/ I DUN OWN M'KAY! \

Haku rolled her eyes in irritation as she heard Dell typing madly at his laptop.

"Stupid workaholic." She muttered quietly to herself. At the moment she was trying to read an adorable shojo manga, called _"Mamotte! Lollipop" _However much to her dismay, her brother was making much too much noise typing on his laptop. After a few more minutes, Haku stood from her seat and groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Deeeeelllll" She whined. He rolled his eyes and tore them away from the screen.

"What Haku, I'm busy."

"Deeeellll, you're making WAY too much noise, and I can't read!" She whined dramatically collapsing to the carpeted floor. Dell rolled his eyes once more.

"Drama queen." She puffed out her cheeks and glared. Dell turned away, trying to hide a small blush.

"Dell, are you gonna stop working or what?" Dell sighed.

"I have to get this done Haku, why don't you go somewhere else if it's bothering you so much."

"What? No! Why should I have to leave, I should be able to read here in the comfort of my **own** **room!**" She yelled.

"Well, I just so happen to work better in here. Besides, it's raining outside and my roof is leaking. So I can't work in there, chu wouldn't want ma laptop to get ruined would you?" He spoke calmly as he lit a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in my room!" She shrieked. "I hate it when you smoke." She whispered quietly. The room became silent, and only the pattering of the rain outside could be heard. Dell gazed guiltily at his sister and closed the top of his computer. And sat himself on her bed.

"Watcha doin?" She asked curiously.

"Takin a break." Haku smiled at him, and laid down on her stomach switching on the TV.

"What are we watching?" He asked leaning on the back board.

"Mamotte! Lollipop!"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's cute. I know you're not really into Shojo, but come on."

"Fine." After 15 minutes of watching the Anime, Haku squealed.

"KYAA!"

"What?"

"It's so cute, they obviously like each other."

"Who the blue one and the chick?"

"Yerp. Zero, and Nina. They so cute!" Haku said adoringly, as her eyes sparkled. Dell rolled his eyes, and stood from his seat on the bed and walked out of the room. Haku tailing him.

"Where chu going?" She asked, they walked into the kitchen and Haku watched Dell as he looked in the cupboard.

"I am hungry."

"Thank you for sharing." Dell said chewing on a piece of pocky.

"Pokey! I want some." She said cheerfully running to the shelves only to find an empty pokey box.

"Dell you took the last one."

"So?" Came his muffled response.

"Give it to me."

"Hmmm, no."

She pouted for a moment, then smirked. Dell raised a curious brow at her, as she walked closer to him.

"What are yo-" Dell's eyes widened as Haku's lips pressed up against his. He shrugged slightly, and kissed her back. Haku's tongue rubbed up against his lower lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth a bit surprised by her antics. Soon she pulled her lips away from his, licking the chocolate off mouth. Dell looked at her stunned, as she smirked at him.

"Thanks for the pokey Dell." And walked away. Dell stood there for a moment, and smirked.

"I will get you back Haku." He whispered to himself and walked into his room, with a plan already set in mind.

Ok I really hoped you liked it, cuz I think it is really cute. Depending on how many reviews I get I might make more chappies to this, and add more Vocaloids and one of my OC's! Hmm, who knows. It all depends on your reviews! :D


	2. No Beer For Chu!

Well I got inspiration and wrote this before it left my brain.

It was Friday night, and there was nothing to do, and Dell was at work. Haku sighed and walked into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge.

"Aw! No more cans…But I think that I have a couple bottles, back…here!" Haku smiled as she took the ice cold glass bottle. Going to the drawer to get the bottle cap opener, she shrieked. It was gone! Slightly panicking she went to knife drawer to find that all the good knives were gone too.

"What the hell! You have got to be kidding me." Pondering what else she could use to open the bottle, she went into the silver wear drawer. Three bent spoons, and four broken forks later, the bottle was still not opened.

"Grrr! Where is the Damn bottle opener!" She yelled to herself. Frustrated she climbed on top of the washing machine.

"Where is ma hammer!" She yelled, no luck finding the hammer she took a mallet instead. Bringing the heavy tool up above her head she yelled. "I shall open this bottle!" And it fell out of her hands making a rather loud thud on the hard wood floor.

"Fuck!" She cursed moving the mallet away to see if the floor was damaged.

"Ok the floor is not broken! But this stupid ass beer will not open!" Pacing back and forth with the bottle in her hands she thought of another idea! Bringing it to the corner of the counter and tried bring it up but to no avail.

"Awww! Really." She pouted. Thinking of something else she went to her room, and looked for her house hey. But it was nowhere to be found.

"FUDGE!" She yelled, as frustrated tears spilled from her crimson eyes. Running back to the kitchen she banged the top of the bottle to the marble counter once again. Just then the front door opened, and Dell chuckled at the scene before him. Simply exasperated, and frustrated beyond belief, Haku slumped down to the floor and sobbed. Dell rolled his eyes and put his things down on the couch. Walking over to the girl he nudged her with his foot.

"Hey, Haku."

He nudged a little harder. "Haku."

A bit harder. "Haku."

Now he just full on kicked her. "HAKU!"

"Ow!" She cried rolling onto her side. He crouched down to her level, and smirked.

"What's up?"

"Can't. Open. This. Fucking. Bottle." She stated simply holding the bottle up. Dell Simply took the bottle from her hands and pride it open with only his bare hands. Haku looked at his with wide eyes and stammered.

"H-how did you?"

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up the bottle cap opener. Taking a sip of her beer, and pressing his lips onto hers. Letting the liquid flow in slowly. Pulling away Dell licked his lips, winked and walked away. Pausing only to to say, "That's for the pokey." Haku blushed and glared in his direction.

"Oh it is so on."

This is really short, I have issues with making long fics, sadly. Hmm, I thought this was really cute, if any of you peoples have any ideas on how they can get back at each other let me know!

REVIEW!


End file.
